youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baneares/countdown
Okay there is ofiacally one week to Misplaced and I am going to do a count down here. Each day I am going to put up thought and ideas and any thing else I can think of if you want to see something I am tacking request (posible fandom stuff) 7 days: 'knowing that the pace of the show is probably based on the involvment of the light and since Klarion is a member of the big councle we are going to get some big episodes comming our way. Such as the reavle that Captin Marvel is really a 10 year old kid. Can't wait!!!!!!! '''Sorry for any spelling mistakes I am a horible speller and my spell check doesn't work in editing ' '''6 days: '''Heard a lot of talk about the mole. While a lot of you say it can't be Artamiss because she is the person they keep hinting at I agree with that but mostly for another reason. She cares to much, this is her family and she says as much during homefront. There is also a lot of talk about Megan because we believe her to be a white martion, and there have been a lot of clues (her therapy sesion with Black Canary) but that doesn't make her the mole. I am not even going to mention the stuff about Kaldur, Wally. and Dick cause those people are just looking to blame. So that leaves us with Connor. Batman speculates along with a lot of people that he could be unkowingly feeding cadmus info. I actually really liked the fact that we had the team discussing this because they almost mimicked fans discusion. Along with this verry inportant point, THERE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE A MOLE. What do you guys think. '''5 days: '''Okay since I have school today lets do a school entry. How long before Artamiss finds out that Dick Grayson is Robin. She may be a year a head of him but there is no wat she isn't going to notice that he is always disapearing when she is and sometimes more often. Or since Wally knows who Robin is I have this litle fantisy that Wally is waiting for Dick at the gate or something and Artamiss sees him and is like WTF and then Dick goes over to him aand is like get out a here because he know that if Artamiss sees Wally it's alll over. It could also be the other way around, Wally is waiting and sees Artamiss and is like WTH she is suppose to be in Star city, and turns on Robin for an explanation. Also any one else what to see more of Megan and Connor's classmates Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher a.k.a Bumblebee and Herald. Like how the mascot is a bumblebee but wish there was still a even bigger sign. Well a girl can dream. '''4 days: The lights agenda, we now know who they are, I was a little surptised that Klarion wa there but he might not be such a whiney kid after all. We know they want something big and badly but what? It seems like they are trying to to take down the Justice league, supperboy, and Ra's went after Wayne Tech (wich thanks to Robin we know can hack Justice league computars so Ra's probably wanted it for that). So is this all, I mean they are being really careful and yet not. Ugh WHAT DO THEY WANT!!!!!!!!!!!! Are people still reading or am I just venting to no one? '''3 days: '''I was rewatching the episodes and wanted to do a mini review for secrets. I think it was really cool being set on Halloween. I loved the fact that someone else finally found out about the ConnorxMegan stuff. Didn't really like Artamiss reaction to it though. I think I already mentioned how I loved Bats discussing the mole. Looking back this episode set us up to find out that Captin Marvel was a kid. I mean I think it was kinda wierd how he thought they had invited them, but I guess that is because I still kinda see him as an adult. The Halloween party was cool, seeing Bumblebee was the best. Megan as Marvin the Martion was really funny. I really wish that Artamiss would have talked to Zatana but hopefully she will open up to someone. '''2 days: '''March is going to be an amazing month. We have young justice in two days. Then the Dark Night Rises, and the Hunger games. There probably is a whole lot more that I am forgetting but I just don't get why there is so much comming out this month. Any one else major exited for these movies. I actually have only been waiting a month for the DNR because I hadn't seen the other two until I really started to go insane from lack of Young Justice, but I love them now. The endings are so good. (sorry for going of wiki topic) '''1 day: '''ONLY ONE DAY LEFT. I don't know how I am going to stand it being as I have apsolutly nothing to do today. Any one got some good youtube vids I could check out cause I have rewatched all my vids and all the episodes a thousand times. If any one has something they do to pass the time I could really use it. OMG that was amazing. My mind is a mess I can't believe that was real. Loved captin's whole wow wally do I have to bring you nachos and pinaple juice to get on your good side. He was amazing this episode. So sad for Zatana but I think some people were saying something like that had to happen. But it was all for the starfish!!!!!!!!!!! what it up with that. Category:Blog posts